


The school club

by Loveliestlies



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christian School, Mean Parents, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Teenager, Teenagers, small town, troubled kid, unrealistic standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveliestlies/pseuds/Loveliestlies
Summary: Iris’s mom needs her to join a school club so they can keep up their picture perfect image. Iris wants nothing more than to sit at home drawing, away from people. She joins the smallest group club in the school, but doesn’t quite realize what all happens in that classroom.Hey! This is an OLD story of mine but It seemed cool and i thought I’d start posting it on here. The first chapter isn’t super interesting but more of an introduction to characters. I have no clue how long this story will be or where all it will go. Please comment and give me your thoughts! I’m totally up for that, or constructive criticism or anything. Hope you enjoy!





	The school club

I️ kicked my combat boots against the pristine metal railing of the desk I️ was sat at. The teacher droned on at the front of the class, writing words on a whiteboard with a bright blue marker, talking about something I️ didn’t care about. I️ doodled on my page of notes, outlining small animals and red roses. Doodling any random image that came to mind. My stomach was doing summersaults as I️ repeatedly checked the clock, the soft ticking, barely audible beneath the teachers voice driving me insane. I️t was almost the end of seventh hour, and I️ was for once dreading the end of school. I️ focused on the endless ticking from the clock mounted on the wall, as it grew louder and louder filling my head.

My mother had told me over the uneventful weekend that I️ had a to join a school club. I️ didn’t want to join a club, I️ was perfectly fine sitting alone in my room drawing. I️ didn’t want to meet up with strangers multiple times a week. People whos faces I️ only saw when I️ passed them in the hall or when they sat beside me I️n class. But I️ knew my mother’s word was law, there was no way I️ could get out of this. She’d want to get involved in the club, meet the parents and bring assorted snacks. I️ had to be the star, be important, be as recognized and notable as them.  
I️ kicked the desk again lazily making I️t shudder slightly. I️ cursed my mom mentally for forcing me to do this. I️ thought back to what she had told me last night. 

/  
I️ was sitting in my room working on a drawing I️ had been working on for a couple of days now. It was a bird perched on a branch, leafs fluttering in the wind. As I️ focused on the birds wing I️ head the metal door knob turning. 

“Iris honey, it’s the last nine weeks before summer. It’s your ninth grade year.” She started walking onto the carpet floor. 

I️ looked up from my sketchbook to look into my mother who had burst into my room looking down at me expectantly. A wide friendly smile across her face, something unfamiliar. I️ didn’t reply at first and she continued into my room picking up a stray olive green t-shirt from the floor, before promptly folding it and placing I️t in my dresser. 

“Me and your father were thinking I️t might be a nice idea for you to join a club. I’m sure there’s lots of clubs you can join,” she continued inspecting the mildly dirty room. “Maybe a sports club or the drama club. They have a play ever semester, it’s not too late to join.” She said sitting down on my bed. I️ stared at her blankly, barely opened my mouth to reply before she continued. 

“Maybe an art club.” She said glancing down at my sketchbook which I️ pulled a little closer to my chest subconsciously. “You can submit things for the art festival.” She finished looking over at me again. I️ cleared my throat a little nervously. 

“Well mom I️ mean I️ don’t know clubs aren’t really my thing.” I️ said quickly and she stood up again wiping her skirt softly erasing the wrinkles she had caused from sitting down. 

“Iris dear you know what we’ve talked about.” She said in a happy, cutting voice. “We have an image to uphold dear, You’re aware of who your father and me are.” She said briskly and I nodded. I️ was fully aware of who they were, and therefore who I️ was. My father and mother were the head of the main Christian church in our small town. Everyone attended except the socially outcasted people, the ones who were viewed as trash by everyone else. Either because of their jobs or their upbringing, where they lived. As the daughter of my parents, I️ had to uphold their image as much as they had too. I️ thought over all this for a moment, before my mother picked something up off my floor. 

“Iris! I️ thought I️ told you to get rid of these things. Ripped jeans are not allowed in this house, and you know I️t.” She said shooting me a death glare. I️ nodded and watched as she threw the jeans back onto the floor in a huff. 

“Anyways dear, sign up for a club tomorrow okay? Maybe two. Also we’re having supper soon, be downstairs in about twenty minutes.” She said quickly before hurrying out of my room. I️ sighed and nodded shutting the door behind her as she left before picking up the jeans she had thrown down and properly hiding them again. 

I️ sighed plopping back down onto my bed my mind swirling. 

/ 

The memories from last night were spinning in my head as I️ kicked the desk again, this time with a little too much force. 

“Miss Iris. Please stop interrupting class by kicking your desk. The last thing we would want is for your fellow students to be deprived of learning correct?” The teacher asked not turning from the white board she was writing on. 

“Correct.” I️ said quickly eager to fix my mistake. The teacher nodded still not having turned around and continued on talking before the bell interrupted her her by ringing. 

The teacher spewed some things out quickly about tonight’s English homework before dismissing us and student rushed for the doors. The hallway was a mess of rushing students laughing and talking about tonight’s football game and a chorus of lockers slamming. 

I️ packed my stuff up quietly being sure to stay out of the way. I️ heard a few people ask if I️ was attending the game tonight through the sea of people and replied softly I️ wasn’t sure. I️ didn’t know if they heard me, but I️ didn’t really care. 

I️ was definitely known in this Christian school, seeing as my parents were the head of the church. But that didn’t necessarily mean I️ had friends. Sure people knew me, but as the same time it was almost as if they were afraid of me. My parents controlled everything in this small town, they knew everyone, were at every town function which would include tonight’s game. Getting close to me meant getting close to me parents, and no one wanted that. 

I️ knew I️ would never rat someone out for acting inappropriately. My lips would be sealed if I️ caught someone smoking a cigarette, or if I️ figured out there was under age drinking at a party. Everyone still thought I️ was a snitch however, and tried their best to avoid me. 

I️ did have people who talked to me regularly, but I️ saw through their facade. Get on the pastor daughters good side, and get things your way. I’m sure that’s what they were thinking when they asked me how my day was, of I️f I️ needed help on my homework. 

I️ was a typical image of perfection, as was expected. I️ wore a pastel pink collared shirt and loose fitting khaki pants, my brown curly hair tied up in a pony tail. I️ normal wore matching flats, but today I️ had rebelled a bit and wore combat boots. I️ has perfectly pink lips and cheeks, clear skin and curled black eyelashes. Now I️ was gonna be joining a club, for my mom. 

I️ pushed away my swarming thoughts as I️ begrudgingly scanned the hallways for clubs to join. 

The first thing I️ saw tacked to the wall was sport club posters. I️t showed a guy kicking a soccer ball and a girl running track. I️ knew instantly sports was a huge no. I️ was the least sport oriented person in my family, there was no way I️ would play any type of athletic activity. 

The art club sounded nice it’s vibrant colorful poster inviting, but I️ hadn’t been drawing for too long and didn’t feel like showing I️t off. I knew I️ still needed to get shading down. I️ continued searching without much luck, each poster, inviting at first glance, I️ ended up turning down. 

The hallways were clearing out quickly, kids running to the doors anxious to get out and enjoy the nice day. I️t did seem like a nice day, sunny and warm, and ready for teens to go out and enjoy themselves. Summer was getting closer and closer and everyone in school was already itching for the freedom they craved. No school, no homework, only hanging out with friends. 

The town we lived in wasn’t that big, there wasn’t many options for teens to get out and have fun. There was the theater, a main hangout spot, called the Castle, along with Cherry’s a 70’s themed diner. There was the library which was big for the kids of Newcastle Christian academy. 

Our small town only had two schools, there was NCA, Newcastle Christian Academy, where the majority of the population went. I️t was large and fancy and well kept. I️t was clean, reserved, and had a strict dress code. It had multiple sport teams and a huge PTA. 

The other school was Newcastle Public School, which was practically the exact opposite. I️t was dirty, I️t had a few clubs. I️t was rundown and full of trouble makers. The kids there hated the kids from NCA, and I️t was the same the other way around. The kids from NPS like to go to the park to get high and had huge ragers where kids got drunk and had the cops called on them. 

Sometimes I️ daydreamed about what I️t would be like to attend the public school. To be with the trouble makers, to not have a dress code. To smoke a cigarette. I thought back to my mothers rants about that side of town. How a good Christian family like our own would have nothing to do with those disgusting people. I️ knew the idea of attending school there was only a foolish dream, never to be a reality, but it was still fun to think about. 

While lost in my own thoughts I️ bumped into someone. My face slamming into a soft chest as I yelped in surprise before pulling back. 

“Goodness. Sorry.” I️ apologized readjusting my backpack on my shoulder. I️ looked up at the persons who’s chest I️ had just met, getting a better view of them. They were tall and tan and had blonde hair, beautiful for sure. They smiled down at me with brilliantly white teeth before shrugging softly. 

“Not a problem. What’s your name?” They asked casually and I️ bit my lip before cursing myself mentally, the last thing I️ wanted was to get stuck in conversation. 

“Iris. Sorry again I️ just wasn’t paying attention, I’m looking for a club-“ I️ paused when I️ has an absolutely brilliant idea. I️ll ask this beautiful stranger for club ideas. Why, at the time, I️ thought this was a good idea, i don’t know. Maybe the anxiety from actually talking to someone was making me disoriented. 

“Hey are you in a club?” I️ asked curiously. He froze up a little his muscles tensing. The same smile stuck to his face but his eyebrows scrunched up for a second before relaxing again. 

“Um yeah I️ am, but I️ don’t think you’d be interested.” He said smoothly. 

“Well What is I️t?” I️ questioned becoming slightly annoyed at the fact he so quickly turned my down. I️ could join any club if I️ wanted and that was a fact. 

He paused for a minute again, as if having to think of what I️t was. His eyes stayed glued on me the entire time during the brief silence. I️t was uncomfortable, I️ fidgeted but waited patiently. 

“A um homework club. Yeah we meet up once a week and help each other with homework. Totally boring if you ask me.” He said still smiling brightly and I️ nodded excitedly. 

‘We meet up once a week’ was all that my ears had really caught. I️ had known from the beginning that any club I️ might join would most likely meet up multiple times a week. The sport teams meet every day after school, most other clubs at least three times a week. I️t was a steal, to find a club that only met up once a week and I️ was gonna take the opportunity as I️t was presented to me. 

“I’ll join.” 

Clearly my words took him by surprise as his eyes widened a little before his smile melted into a frown and he quickly started shaking his hand. 

“No no no I️ told you you won’t like I️t it’s boring.” 

I️ wasn’t paying attention at this point. 

“Where do you guys meet?” I️ said giggling slightly to myself. Before whispering ‘once a week!’ Under my breath. 

“Wait,” he paused a minute looking at me and rubbing his forehead shaking his head again. “Wait no! I️ told you, you cant join!” He said quickly, getting more upset by the minute. Now I️ frowned turning to face him again. 

“I’ll have you know any clubs are free to join, and besides it’s just a homework club. I️ won’t bug you guys I️ just have to have a place to go once a week. You won’t even know I’m there. Now show me where you guys meet.” 

He shook his head getting more worried by the moment but seemed to know I️ was right and sighed defeatedly leading me down the hallway to an empty classroom. As we walked in I️ was greeted by two unfamiliar faces. I️ was too busy being overjoyed that this was only a three, now four person club to even notice them at first. 

As my excitement died down I️ was greeted by unhappy faces. There was a girl, practically identical to the boy I️ had bumped into. She had curled blonde hair and tan skin and beautiful brown eyes. The other stranger was another boy who had pretty dark skin and curly black hair. His arms were folded against his chest and he looked more mad and worried then the other two people. 

“Yeah hi I’m Iris and I️-“ I️ was cut off as the other girl nodded nodded butting in. 

“Yes we know who you are and no sorry but you can’t join our club.” She said quickly, nervously. I️ frowned looking at her curiously. 

“I️ can join any club. If you’re a school club then I️ can join.” I️ said. She opened her mouth to protest her eyes darting to the boy slightly behind me who sighed exasperated. 

“Listen I’m really not that bad if you just give me a chance.” I️ said quickly my eyes glancing into each of theirs. “I’m not like my parents.” I️ said a bit more quietly but crossed my arms over my chest quickly regaining my composure. 

“My mom will bring snacks and all that, she just wants me to join a club. I️ won’t even bug you guys I’ll just sit in the back if that’s what you want.” I️ said quickly. The girl opened her mouth again to protest, but the boy behind me spoke up before her. 

“Alexandria let’s just put I️t at a rest. We can’t stop her, and we need to come together in this room.” 

The girl glared at me for a moment before maneuvering around me to grab the boy by the shirt and pull him over to her. The regrouped by the other club member and began whispering. I️ expected this, but was still too excited to care, only once a week! 

I️ could hear her mad voice and the boy trying to calm her down. The other boy stayed quiet looking at the carpeted ground. 

“Listen really I️ won’t get in your way. I️ just need somewhere to sit for an hour every week. What are we doing today? Just homework? I’ll sit in the back of class and work on whatever homework and won’t bug you guys a bit.” I️ said hauling my backpack to be back of class and plopping down. They watched as I️ excitedly pulled out homework and a pencil bag. 

“Oh.” I️ said looking up meeting all of their eyes. “Last thing I️ promise. We should introduce ourselves so I️ can successfully trick my mom into thinking we’re like friends or whatever.” I️ said. The blonde boy smiled while the girl scoffed. 

“I’m Alexander.” The blonde boy said sticking his hands in his pockets. “And this is my twin sister Alexandria.” 

I️ nodded understanding now why they looked so identical. 

“And this is Mason, our best friend.” He said gesturing to his silent friend who continued to glare at me. I nodded a little before pulling out different colored pencils. 

“Okay cool. Well nice to meet you guys.” I️ said smiling sweetly and only the blonde boy smiled back. Then I️ put my headphones in and started in on work. 

I️ glanced up every now and then seeing them glance at me before talking in hushed whispers and occasionally shooting me glares. When we locked eyes I️ just grinned and went back to my work.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
